


Time Now for Us

by Okadiah



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gift Fic, It's just cute, post-war AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 08:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28348092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okadiah/pseuds/Okadiah
Summary: Three years after the defeat of Zarkon, the universe is finally settling into its new peaceful rhythm, and so are Allura and Shiro. At the annual celebratory ball, they decide that, since the universe doesn't need them as much anymore, maybe there's time now for each other.
Relationships: Allura/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Time Now for Us

**Author's Note:**

> A gift fic for a friend who loves Shallura and I just couldn't stop myself from writing fluff.
> 
> Enjoy!

Princess Allura of Altea wondered around the ball, smiling at the peace and celebration they had all worked so hard to make a reality.

It had been three years since the defeat of Zarkon, Haggar, and the downfall of the Galra Empire, and the universe and all its peoples had settled into something tentative but real. The war was over and although there were still skirmishes here and there to contend with occasionally, she and the Paladins of Voltron had not been called or summoned to fight or defend in some time. Worlds that had struggled were now on the path to prosperity, and the Galra themselves were coming to the table with the Galactic Coalition with ideas of growth instead of destruction. It was all a dream.

The universe had come together. Peace she and her father had dreamed of had come at last. There were even Alteans again, more than just herself and Coran. It was _everything_ she could have ever hoped for.

And they'd helped make her dream a reality. The Earthlings. Her Paladins.

They were here, sprinkled throughout the castle’s ballroom, interacting as they liked. Hunk had practically begged her for the chance to cook for the event and he had stationed himself at the buffet, clad in a chef's jacket and a bright and proud smile as he and his team of cooks interacted with those who came near no matter how big or small. Food was the great bridge amongst most peoples and in the last few years she'd found Hunk was invaluable at political meetings, if only for his unique ability to bring people together over the dinner table.

Pidge, to Allura's pleasure, was surrounded just as Lance was across the room, both wildly popular amongst their various groups for their accolades in technology and politics. After the defeat of Zarkon when the call for Voltron had lessened greatly, Pidge had decided where she most wanted to be was with the Olkari, learning from them and developing new technologies the universe could use. More than once in Allura's travels she'd been in a board room or in a simple market, and she'd find something the small genius had created, with many users raving about these brilliant technologies.

Lance had surprised her when he'd taken to galactic politics, and while at first she'd been concerned, she soon realized she needn't be. For all of his bravado and bluster, Lance was intelligent and empathetic. His ability to understand people and what they wanted was proving endlessly insightful whenever they engaged in peace talks, as well as his ability to charm and stall while she needed to make a decision.

She was unsurprised to find Keith at the fringes of the party, out of sight and out of the way as he watched everyone and everything with hard eyes. Usually he wasn't here. Like Pidge, when the demand for Voltron had lessened, he'd rejoined the Blade of Marmora as they were now the group best suited to handling the smaller skirmishes of Galra who continued to resist. Through the work of the Blade, the newfound peace they'd worked so hard for was protected. In truth, the era that was growing – if she could predict anything from it – was set to be more peaceful than anything she could have ever imagined. All because of her paladins.

And then there was Shiro.

While she idly wandered through the crowd, stopping to chat here and there and ensure those gathered were enjoying themselves, her eyes never strayed far from her Captain of the Guard.

Shiro, similarly, was doing what he could to engage those who'd come to celebrate given that he was something of a celebrity of his own right. Black Paladin and leader of Voltron, her Captain of the Guard, and former Arena Champion. As legendary as her name had become, so had his. There was never a place they went when their names weren't mentioned, often side by side. She was the light of the new era and he'd led the team that had made it happen. In some ways it had been a relief when he'd accepted the position as her Captain of the Guard and personal bodyguard. When they were accosted, they were accosted together.

But like this, during the celebration and with so many friends around it was safe enough for them to wander as individuals, even if they never strayed far. Like this, she got to see a side of him that she rarely saw when it was them together, Princess and Knight. She watched him as he interacted with others, dressed in the more formal outfit befitting the Captain of her Guard. Coran had clearly had his hand in the outfit's design and creation since it held many old Altean hallmarks, but there was an air of modernity to it in its cut and dark accents which suggested his place as the Black Paladin. The clothing hugged him in all the right ways and Allura certainly didn't mind sneaking a glance at him whenever she could. He was always attractive but seeing him in his best was always a secret pleasure.

But with that smile of his, open and light in a time of peace, and his white forelock always falling where it wished no matter what he did to tame it, he still looked like that man she'd first seen all those years ago when she'd awoken from her long slumber. A warrior. A defender of peace. Broken yet incredible.

Her chest warmed as she thought about him then, him now, and how far they'd come. Together they’d saved the universe. Become protectors of an era of peace and light. They were a team.

Oh, how she wished for more.

Despite the peace that was settling, she knew the war was never far from his thoughts, just as it never was from her own. How could it not be? After everything they'd gone through – he'd gone through – while they enjoyed life as best they could, the shadowy creep of memories had lessened only slightly. There were nights she was awoken by screams down the hall, and sometimes she would get too lost in her thoughts that he'd unintentionally startle her out of them with a gentle touch to her arm. Peaceful as the universe was now, these gentler times were still not easy.

But they were getting better.

She could see it as he laughed at a joke someone told him, the smile he had shining and stronger than she'd seen the first celebration when he'd been able to do little more than smile tightly and nod as he struggled to handle the press of the crowd. His shoulders were more relaxed and the animated way he responded was lively and easy.

He was beautiful.

A bolt of electricity shocked her when he glanced up and caught her eyes, and she could do little more than blush and jerk around at having been caught. This happened sometimes, and it hadn’t just been her either. Over the years, particularly now that the worlds were taking to peace so well, their eyes kept catching, over and over again. She’d lost count of how many times she’d caught him staring at her.

She wasn't stupid and she knew he wasn't either. This was attraction, pure and simple, and the small crush she'd had on him for quite some time had deepened in her heart to something much richer and real. For some time now she'd wanted to talk to him about it, to let him know, for good or bad, what was in her heart but the demands of her role leading the universe and his position organizing defensive measures and security not only for her but for the worlds they visited often meant they had little time to themselves. There had only been the quiet moments at night when they were comforting each other after a night terror, or these stolen, electric glances they kept sharing.

It was like they were on the cusp of something, only there wasn’t time to reach it.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a couple who wanted to personally thank her for everything she'd done, and for the next hour she was lost again in the celebration, chatting and conversing and enjoying herself surrounded by happiness and peace. The celebration was going splendidly as the evening grew long, and it was only when a warm hand slipped a drink into her fingers that she realized she was parched.

Allura smiled at Shiro, thanking him. This was not the first time he'd done this for her, quietly reminding her to take care of herself with subtle gestures.

"How are you doing?" he asked. It was the two of them in the throng now, a small reprieve and she sighed.

"Well. A little tired, but not bad." She arched a brow at him. "And you, Shiro?"

"I'm fine," he said with a small smile. "It's more crowded than usual, but nothing I can't handle."

Allura hummed as she looked around. It was true, this year the celebration was more congested, but that was to be expected when the weather outside was cold and snowy and the warmth inside was so inviting. It had been Lance's idea to throw the celebration on a winter world so they could enjoy something 'seasonal' as he liked to call it since he'd rarely experienced the snow on Earth.

But now that Shiro had mentioned it, now that she looked at him, she saw that there was a creeping tenseness to the edge of his eyes. He was usually very good with these sorts of engagements, but again, it was hard to determine what might trigger tension or unease in the warrior. She knew from experience that for her, he’d push through.

"How about a break?" she found herself saying after a sip from her drink, feeling like she could use a break from the celebration herself. "It is quite warm in here. Perhaps we might go outside for a short walk? Cool off and get some breathing space?"

"Whatever you'd like, Princess," he said easily, and no matter what excuse she’d given they both knew she'd said it more for his benefit than hers. Coran and Lance had the celebration well in hand. They could dip out for a while.

Taking his offered arm, he led her deeper into the castle toward where their coats were waiting for them before they exited the warmth onto a landing with an elegant courtyard. The Castle of Lions had only been settled for two days but already with the snow falling gently everywhere, it appeared as if it had always been like this, a frosted, glittering beacon of light.

The chill made her cheeks sting, but she relished the sensation as she stepped into the newly fallen snow, enjoying the way her shoes sunk in with a delicate crunch that had delighted her even as a child. Shiro's steady footsteps trailed along beside her, and it wasn't long before they'd reached a snow-covered ledge that overlooked this world's incredible winter scenery. As far as her eyes could see, lights from the cities and the towns glittered like crystals embedded within the snow. Snowflakes drifted in the castle’s soft light, making the velvety evening shine. It was tranquil, and with the celebration inside like distant music to her ears, she was at peace.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Shiro said as he settled beside her after using his prosthetic to sweep the snow away enough so he could lean against the ledge to stare out at the world with the softest gaze. "Sometimes I think I forget that all of this is real. That I travel to different planets all across the universe, a universe I helped save. Just a few years ago I'd never have believed that this was possible or that it was in my future. But then I have moments like this. Now. When it's all so real, and I feel so lucid."

"I understand completely," she confided as she stood beside him, close. After all, it was cold. "It seems like it was only a few years ago when my world was _only_ war. I had my father. I had Altea. Now myself and the few Alteans who still survive are all but legends, and it happened in the blink of an eye for me. Everything, all of this," she gestured to the view in front of them. The castle and celebration behind them. "Sometimes it all feels like some impossible dream. It's so hard to believe." She sidled a glance his way. "It helps that you're here."

He chuckled. "I'm just a human from Earth. I'm nothing special. I've never been anything special. I just," he sighed, searching for his words. "I just work hard and want what's best for everyone. I don't want people to be afraid or have to fight. Not like I have. That's all."

"It's what made the difference, Shiro," Allura said. "No one ever has to be special. You, a human from Earth, became the leader of Voltron, the Black Paladin, defender of the universe, and my Captain of the Guard because you rose to the occasion. It's admirable."

He snorted softly before smiling at her. "I only led the team, Princess. You were the visionary. You were our leader. My leader."

"So you fought to make my dreams a reality," she teased before her gaze softened. "That's admirable none the less. It's admirable to _me._ "

Shiro's smile turned tender enough to take her breath away, and to her amazement and delight, he leaned his shoulder against hers.

"I'm glad you think so."

This wasn't the first time they'd shared gentle touches like this. It wasn't even the first time they'd had tender, intimate moments. But for whatever reason over the years, they'd never acted on them. Perhaps it had been because of his duty as her Captain of the Guard or the care they devoted to the universe and its growing health, but every time the opportunity had arisen to reach for more, they'd both let it pass. There had been too much going on. No time.

But now it felt as if there was more time and the pressure upon them was lessening in this strange, unseen way. More and more her thoughts drifted to him and the future. Not once in the last few years had he mentioned what he might like to do with his life beyond this. She knew he'd had past lovers on Earth, that he loved his home. But only once since the fall of the Galra Empire had he taken a vacation from his position and when he'd returned, when she'd asked about it, he'd only said that it had been a nice visit.

And that he'd much rather had been here. With her.

It made her wonder where he wanted to be because she couldn't imagine a life where he wasn't there beside her, which she knew was quite selfish. If anyone deserved to have the life they dreamed of, it was the man beside her.

And yet he continued to stand by her side as if he didn't want to leave.

They were staring at each other, the world around them quiet in the way only winter worlds could get where the snow had its own distinctive sound in the silence. They were close despite their coats and though her cheeks burned, and the tips of her ears ached with the cold, she hardly felt it. As a matter of fact, with him by her side, she felt so warm. Safe, though they both knew she could protect herself perfectly well on her own.

"Do you think about the future, Shiro?" she asked bravely, finally voicing the words that always lingered in her mouth unsaid.

"All the time," he replied. " The future is kind of what we've been fighting for after all."

She snorted at him, rolled her eyes but still smiled good-naturedly. "You know what I mean. Do you ever think about _your_ future? What you want with your life, now that it is yours to live. Now that the threat of Zarkon and Haggar are gone and there is so much peace."

The quiet shifted gently to silence as it sometimes did between them when they started talking about serious things. Usually when conversations had a chance of turning this direction, one of them would make light of it and steer it away from anything deep. But it seemed like she wasn't the only one in a contemplative, brave mood. His gaze turned thoughtful as his eyes skated the view ahead of them.

"I think about it. Sometimes," he said, still without looking at her. "For a long time while we were fighting, while I was in Zarkon's arena, all I would let myself think about was how much I wanted to go home. Back to Earth, I mean. It drove me. It was all I wanted."

"Isn't it still what you want?" she asked curiously. She didn't know what she wanted him to say because no matter what she would make his dreams a reality as he worked so hard to make her own.

"Not as much as I thought. originally," he admitted, finally looking at her with his dark eyes. "I mean, I think there's always going to be a part of me that wants to go back to Earth, but ever since I last visited … I don’t know. I can’t help but think I don’t belong there anymore. Like I've outgrown Earth." He abruptly smiled up at the sky. "There's an entire universe now to explore and keep safe. This, it's everything I ever dreamed of as a kid. I love Earth, and it will always be where I come from, but … I don't think of it as home anymore. Not like the others do."

That was surprising to her. She'd always assumed he thought about Earth as the home he always wanted to return to, given the many stories he liked to tell her about it. She'd been to Earth a time or two as well, and she thought it was a beautiful planet. Even she would not mind retiring there one day, should such a thing ever be possible for one such as her.

But it made her curious because if Earth was not what he thought of as home, what was?

She tried not to let her heart selfishly hope.

"Then where do you think of as home?" she couldn't help but ask. "Or have you found it yet?"

Shiro's smile was warm and open and brave as he looked at her. She felt weightless when he said, "I think it's with you, Allura."

Allura stared, her heart racing because perhaps she hadn't actually believed the words would ever come out of his mouth, but then again this _was_ Shiro. If anyone would be so brave when asked directly, it would be him. A blush flashed hotly across her cheeks even as a smile she couldn't stop spread across her lips. She looked down at her hands where they were clasped in front of her on the ledge, surrounded by snow.

"Well, you are my Captain of the Guard. And you are always welcome here at the castle."

"You know that's not what I mean," he said, ducking enough to catch her gaze and draw her eyes back up to him. "Though if that's all you want, that's fine with me too—"

"I want more."

Allura gasped and covered her lips. She _had not_ meant to say that, but it hung in the air all the same. Judging from the look on his face, Shiro clearly hadn't expected her to say it either. But as she stared at him, his cheeks slightly flushed from the cold and maybe more, the white forelock of his hair curling rebelliously down toward his dark eyes and the way he glittered with flakes of snow in the castle’s gentle light, she couldn't bring herself to regret her words. They were out now, and she was as brave as he was.

"I ... want more, Shiro,” she said as she held his gaze. “With you. I wasn't as certain of it during the war, but now that things have settled and there's more time for, well, more ... I find myself wanting that. I love the others so much, but when I'm with you I don't feel alone. I feel supported and real, like I can be myself. My best self."

A warm hand curled around hers, giving her time to pull away if she wanted. She didn't want to.

"I feel the same." It was like he'd stolen the breath from her with that one sentence because she could hardly believe he might want the same she did. But she could see it in his eyes just like she always saw so much from him. That was just the way he was. Determined and honest. It was why she believed in him as much as she did. "I've wanted more for a while for the same reasons. I just didn't want to hope for more, I guess. You're a princess and the person who brought peace to the universe." He smiled sadly. "Who am I?"

She had so many answers for him. The Earthling who piloted the Black Lion. The leader of the Voltron team. Arena Champion. Captain of the Guard. Teammate. Trusted and beloved friend.

Given how brave they seemed to be at this moment, all she could do was curl her fingers around his and answer as honestly as he did.

"The man I've fallen in love with."

His eyes widened, and the truth was out now and all she could do was wait and hope for the best. But in the strangest way, now that it was in the air between them, a real thing instead of a vesper of longing, it was almost as if nothing had changed. As a matter of fact, it felt like things were lighter to her. She'd started to have feelings for him for quite some time and she'd always responded to them, even if there was never time to voice them out loud. Nothing changed for her with her admission because she'd always shown she'd loved him.

Shiro's breath was slow as it came out but the smile he gave her was blinding. "Wow, you really know how to leave a guy speechless."

Allura smirked and shook her head, feeling light as the snow around them. "As if you didn't know."

"Then you have to know I love you too."

Her breath caught again, her words fled her, and she stared as he shifted closer.

"What?" he asked. "You didn't know?"

"I-I _knew_ , of course I knew," Allura said, babbling with a startled gracelessness that made her blush harder than ever. "I just wasn't sure that you _wanted_ more—"

"I do if you do," he said simply. "I just didn't want to press for anything while everything was still so new—"

She caught the rest of his words with her kiss as her free hand slid around his neck and pulled him down.

Allura had dreamed of doing this, and it was everything she hoped for and also nothing she'd expected. He melted into her kiss immediately like he'd been waiting for this as long as she had, and she could barely think as she let herself sink into the moment. All she _could_ think was that this was right. All the waiting, all the yearning, everything that was between them had all led to this moment and this was happening at last.

It was so natural.

When they broke apart it was only for breath, but he didn't let her go far. At some point he'd shifted so she was now in his arms where they stood facing each other, glittering in snowflakes. Quietly he pressed his brow to hers and she savored the warmth and closeness. Like this she could all but feel his heartbeat against hers. All she could do was smile.

"I think everything has settled enough," she finally said, her eyes opening enough to catch his with hers. "Don't you?"

"Sorry, I'm still trying to recover from the kiss," he teased before his grin softened into a smile. "The universe doesn't need Voltron as much anymore. I've never felt more alive and sure of myself as I do when I’m with you. I wouldn't mind if nothing changed between us, but ... I want this. It feels like there's space now for an us, if you want an us."

"I thought I made myself fairly clear with the kiss," she said. "But yes. I want this. I want to try for an us. For more. I can't think of anyone else I'd rather with than you. But if you need another kiss—"

"Oh, I'll take another," he said with a laugh before his thumb brushed her cheek. "But I heard you, Allura. Though it might not be easy."

"Love is not always easy," she agreed. "But I think it's worth it."

With their brows pressed together and the snow falling gently around them, a wonderful celebration behind them within the castle, the universe at peace, this was everything she could have ever wanted. Them together. Close. In love.

"I think so too," he said, his arms curling around her as she held him back, and together like this, she couldn't imagine things any other way.


End file.
